Chris Bradford
Chris Bradford was a henchmutant to Shredder and his promisng student and the adopted father to Dylan after Mystique accidently threw him into a lake during a show running and is now an ally to the turtles. Appearance As a human, Chris Bradford was tall and muscular and with a dark brown beard, resembling the real life actor Chuck Norris. Once mutated into "Dogpound," he bore many characteristics of the dog breed known as Akita. He had orange fur over the majority of his body, and white fur on his palms and stomach area. His most notable features included large, jagged spikes running up the center of his back (and spine). He also had spikes protruding from his left shoulder. His right hand was completely encrusted in the same material as his spikes were - and could be effectively used to block attacks from swords, sai, etc. There was also a notable difference in the size of his two arms; His left was much larger than his right one, and his right arm was quite a bit shorter and smaller than his left. He still wore the pants of his original, human suit, though they were torn at the cuff of the pant legs. As his new form as Rahzar, he appears similarly to a skeletal werewolf with slightly darker fur. His body is now long and very bony. He has fur that has more of a silver tone, a longer snout with larger teeth, and his hands now appear to be made entirely out of bone. Powers, Skills and Abilities In his human form, Chris Bradford was a fierce and skilled martial artist, occasionally able to defeat the Turtles on his own in several of their many encounters. His very first mutation also had something of a form and function. His body was covered in bony spikes, and his left arm was disproportionately large and muscular, with bony spikes protruding from both knuckles. His right hand was hard and armored with bony plating, able to block swords and other weapons without causing harm to him. However, he was also clumsy at times (due to his gigantic size), yet he was also incredibly strong, able to pick up a car easily with one hand and use it as a weapon. His spikes seemed to grow back, because they were sliced off by both the Shredder's gauntlet and one of Baxter Stockman's lasers, yet they ultimately grew back in the next episode that he appeared in. As Rahzar, he regains his agility and speed (much to his own joy), but he also maintains his strength. His bo ny spikes are more developed and have a rather grisly look. His 10 claws are also detachable and can be flung at enemies whenever he pleases. Personality Chris Bradford is fiercely loyal to the Shredder, and at that, very afraid of him at times as well. He is willing to do anything to please his master, even at the cost of his own life (as seen in The Gauntlet). He is unrelenting on the battlefield and is determined to destroy his enemies. His impressive fighting skills make him a formidable opponent, even before his mutation. Dogpound is shown to be a bit sarcastic, self-centered, arrogant, and mean-spirited. He does not always get along with the Shredder's other top henchman Fishface, but he is willing to work alongside him to please the Foot leader and cares for his adopted son Dylan. Weapons Katana As Mutant: Canine Claws & Teeth Bone Spikes Family *Dylan (Adopted Son) Voice Actor Clancy Brown Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Alive Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Gorillas